


Being with yourself

by little_ruby



Category: Battlestar Galactica, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with Laura and Sharon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with yourself

She was bend over a desk in the murder room of Major Crimes. It was Provenza’s desk and if he knew it was used like this, he would go crazy. But just right now she didn’t care at all. Her thoughts, feelings all nerve endings were with the other woman that had two fingers buried deep inside her and was thrusting them hard in and out of her. Sharon gripped the desk hard, knuckles white. She tried to keep her moans under control, who knew who else was wandering around in this building so late at night. But when the other woman began to put pressure on her clit, she couldn’t hold in the cry. She thrust her ass to meet the eager fingers to get more, to let her know how much she liked that. The woman behind her found that spot, this one sweet spot deep inside her and Sharon fell apart. She came hard, clenching around the fingers inside her and screaming her pleasure for everyone to hear. When she had calmed down and the other woman had extracted her fingers, Sharon turned around and took in the sight before her. She saw herself, slightly different, the hair, the clothes, the look. But it was her, no doubt. She just had sex over a desk with herself. And she didn’t regret a thing. All she wanted to do, was pin the other woman, herself, against the wall and fuck her. When Laura smirked at her, Sharon couldn’t wait any longer. She took a step forward and fell down. She opened her eyes and noticed she lay on the floor of her bedroom. She must have fallen down her bed while she had dreamed.


End file.
